In the past, one style of semi-pneumatic tire has comprised a tubular body which was divided into two completely separate and uninterconnected chambers by means of an internal, radially disposed web. The resultant tire product, while exhibiting many practical advantages, has been found to be difficult to manufacture without incurring an unacceptably high proportion of asymmetrical, warped or non-linear parts. This prior art tire design has also exhibited a tendency to "wander" from its designated track in use, in part as a result of permanent deformation of the central web.